ERINA
by RuruIchi
Summary: Kau tidak bisa hanya melihat cinta dengan kedua bola matamu. Seperti langit itu, serta semua yang berada di dekatnya. BAD SUMMARY! AU, GAJE, OC, and blablabla XD


**Hooo, kayaknya saya bener-bener cari mati karena bukannya belajar atau nyelesain tugas buat UKK malah publish cerita gaje baru disini. Yaah, namanya juga penyakit(?) kambuh. :v #slap**

**Sebenarnya ini cerita yang udah lama menghubi notes saya, karena mubazir(?) jadi saya kirim deh kesini. XD**

**Mungkin saya akan hiatus agak lama karena ingin fokus kencan sama kalkulator(?) *ehem, apalagi sekarang saya sedang marahan(?) dengan PC saya tercinta. Hell, kelabilan saya makin meningkat. -_-"**

**Nyooo, langsung aja yuk -w-)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Langit..._

Katanya, langit itu membimbing orang-orang dengan kehangatan dan bercahaya bagai _sapphire_ yang terkena mentari.

Seperti apakah _sapphire_ itu? Bahkan mentari pun aku tidak tahu.

Katanya, langit itu luas membentang di angkasa, menaungi dan melindungi segala yang ada di bawahnya.

Seluas apakah angkasa itu? Memangnya apa saja yang ia lindungi?

Katanya, langit itu adalah lukisan terindah dengan segala kelapangannya menerima apapun, memperlihatkan harmoni keagungannya.

Benarkah itu?

* * *

'ERINA'

Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Amano Akira

Genre: Angst

Warning: AU, OC! Typo(s), GAJE dan sekutu-kutunya. XD

NO FLAME, NO CABE, NO SAMBEL! KALAU NGGAK SUKA JANGAN BACA ATAU MALAH BERAKHIR NGIRIM FLAME DLL! DEAL?! XDD

Fufufufufufu~

.

.

.

* * *

Dahulu di Sicily, Italy hiduplah kakak beradik lain ibu bernama Erina dan Ariana.

Mereka adalah rakyat biasa yang yatim piatu.

Berbeda dengan Ariana yang cantik dan ceria, Erina justru berwajah biasa dan tertutup.

Dengan satu kekurangan. Ia buta warna.

Hubungan keduanya tak terlalu akrab karena kesibukan masing-masing, namun cukup dekat satu sama lainnya.

Diam- diam Erina mencintai Giotto, bangsawan terkemuka sekaligus boss mafia Vongola yang berpengaruh di Italy.

Namun dia merelakan Giotto dengan Ariana karena mereka saling mencintai bahkan akan segera menikah.

Ia sadar, tak akan bisa menggapai Giotto yang sempurna dan meski hatinya sakit sekali, dia harus mengakui bahwa Giotto dan Ariana adalah pasangan serasi.

Ia berusaha tegar dan ikhlas, bagaimanapun juga Ariana adalah adik satu-satunya dan Giotto adalah pria yang paling dicintainya.

Yang terpenting, dia ingin mereka yang disayanginya itu bahagia.

Namun yang namanya hati itu tak bisa dibohongi.

Sepintar dan sekuat apapun, tak akan terus bisa ditahan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Erina sekarang.

.

Saat sedang termenung sendirian di tepi kolam, ia didatangi seseorang.

Seseorang itu ternyata adalah Cozart, sahabat Giotto.

"Apa kau tau dimana Ariana, Erina?"

"Mungkin sedang berada di mansion Giotto." jawab Erina dingin.

Cozart terdiam lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat muda pada Erina.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, tolong berikan ini padanya." katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Erina sendirian.

Erina penasaran apa isi dari amplop itu dan membukanya.

Ternyata isi nya adalah sebuah lukisan dari samping seorang gadis berambut agak ikal seperti dirinya dan panjang seperti Ariana.

"Ini pasti lukisan Cozart untuk Ariana." gumam Erina

"Apa Cozart juga menyukai Ariana?" Erina lalu menunduk menahan sedih.

"Apa aku memang tak ditakdirkan untuk dicintai oleh siapapun?"

.

Saking sedihnya, ia tak menyadari bahwa Giotto sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa Erina?" Giotto bertanya dengan lembut yang membuat Erina nyaris kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Gi... Giotto? sejak kapan anda ada disini?" Erina panik dengan wajah yang memerah.

Giotto tertawa kecil.

"Reaksimu lucu sekali Erina. Tadi aku melihat Cozart berjalan keluar dari sini lalu aku melihatmu duduk sendirian disini." Giotto lalu duduk disamping Erina.

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Erina lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Mungkin dia tidak tau kalau wajahnya itu sekarang berwarna _merah._

Iris kembar berwarna biru jernih milik pria tampan disebelahnya itu menatap bingung kearah Erina yang masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Harusnya Erina tau betapa memikatnya manik _sapphire _yang menghiasi rongga mata Giotto itu.

"Kenapa kau tak mau memandang wajahku?"

_'Karena jika memandangmu, aku takut tidak bisa melepaskanmu.'_

"Bukan apa-apa. Semua sama bagiku. Putih hitam." kata Erina pelan.

"Apakah kau membenciku, Erina?"

Erina mendelik, cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya tapi masih tetap tak memandang wajah Giotto.

"Itu tak mungkin Giotto, karena kau adalah orang yang sangat baik."

_'Itu tak mungkin Giotto, karena kau adalah orang yang sangat kucintai.'_

Giotto tersenyum kecil.

Lalu digenggamnya tangan Erina lembut.

Erina terkejut, namun berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kau tahu Erina, kau adalah temanku sejak kecil yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku ingin kau juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang juga aku rasakan, malah harus lebih. Dan di pesta pernikahan nanti, kaulah orang yang paling kuharapkan untuk datang."

Erina merasa hatinya ditusuk jutaan jarum.

Giotto memejamkan matanya dan mempererat genggamannya.

"Aku ingin kita semua bahagia."

_'Semua orang, kecuali aku. Dan itu hanya berlaku untuk segelintir orang yang sempurna seperti dirimu dan Ariana.'_

Erina lalu memberanikan diri menatap mata Giotto.

"Aku juga, dan aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kita semua." Erina tersenyum tulus.

_'Lebih untuk kebahagiaanmu, Giotto.'_

Tanpa Erina sadari Giotto memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan sedih dan mereka pun terdiam hingga G akhirnya datang.

"Primo! bersiap-siaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat!"

"Ah, iya G."

Giotto lalu berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya sebentar, dan berbalik kearah Erina.

"Aku kan pergi ke Roma untuk beberapa hari. Oh ya, kau mau kubawakan oleh-oleh apa?"

"Aku tak minta apapun. Yang jelas aku tidak akan mau menerima bingkisan berupa dirimu yang kaku berada dalam peti mati"

"Hahaha baiklah." Giotto berbalik dan melangkah sekali, tapi lalu berbalik lagi kearah Erina.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau juga hati-hati dijalan."

Erina tersenyum lembut.

Giotto terdiam lalu tersenyum lagi sepolos anak kecil.

"_Ti amo,_ Erina."

Giotto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Erina yang mematung menuju G yang sudah dari tadi menunggunya.

.

G berdiri bersandar di tiang taman sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu melangkah pergi dibelakang Giotto.

"Kau sudah mengatakan padanya?"

Giotto menatap sebentar kearah G lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku takut kalau ia jadi salah paham jika aku menjelaskannya sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan Cozart? hubungannya denganmu bisa semakin memburuk."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Makanya, aku menerima perjanjian ini kan."

G menatap tajam kearah Giotto.

"Kau tidak mungkin tak menyadarinya kan, Primo?"

Giotto tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini terlihat lebih sedih.

"Haaah! perempuan itu benar-benar membingungkan!" kata G kesal sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Karena itu, aku menyukainya." Giotto terkekeh.

Sepasang manik miliknya menatap langit diatasnya yang berwarna sama dengan mata beningnya.

Senyum sehangat sinar mentari mengembang lagi di wajah rupawan itu.

Semilir angin senantiasa menyapu lembut rambut emasnya.

Ia berharap saat ia pulang nanti, wajah yang sangat ia harapkan itu masih bisa memberinya senyuman tulus.

Meski ia tahu bahwa senyum itu tak pantas ia dapatkan.

Tiba-tiba senyum itu menghilang dan tergantikan oleh raut wajah dan tatapan yang serius.

"G, pastikan kita untuk segera menyelesaikan urusan di Roma. Aku merasa akan ada pihak yang melanggar perjanjian."

"Baik, Primo"

.

Sepeninggalan Giotto, Erina menghela nafas panjang.

"Harus kuakui, berbicara dengan Giotto tadi sangat menenangkan hatiku, meski itu cuma sebentar."

Erina tersenyum dengan wajah merah yang membuatnya nampak sangat manis.

Ia lalu bangkit dan pergi untuk mengusir rasa jenuh dengan mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat dirinya dibesarkan

dulu.

Tanpa menyadari akan bahaya yang siap mengintai dirinya dan akan memulainya

menjadi tragedi.

.

.

Rumah yatim piatu itu hangus terbakar namun pelakunya masih belum diketahui.

Sebagian penghuninya meninggal dunia namun sebagiannya lagi terluka berat.

Salah satunya, Erina.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Ia selamat, namun tubuh nya terkena luka bakar yang cukup serius. Namun yang paling parah adalah bagian wajahnya yang rusak akibat luka bakar yang menyulut kulitnya. Serta merenggut kedua matanya.

Ia sudah jadi wanita buruk rupa yang buta.

"JANGAN LIHAT AKU!"

Giotto tersentak dengan bentakkan dari Erina itu. Ia langsung mengunjungi sahabatnya itu sepulangnya ia dari Roma.

"Erina." lirih Giotto sedih.

"Sudahlah Giotto. Erina tidak mau di temui oleh siapapun saat ini. Ia masih belum menerima apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya. Ayo kita pergi Giotto, masih ada hal yang harus kita bicarakan." kata Ariana sambil memegang pundak Giotto. Paras jelitanya nampak sedih meminta pengertian.

Giotto hanya mengangguk. Ia langsung berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Ariana.

Matanya masih terus menatap ke arah Erina yang meringkuk sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Nampak sebagian kakinya yang terlihat luka bakar yang menghitam. Rasa penyesalan menggerogoti batin Giotto.

"_Mi dispiace_." gumam Giotto pelan sebelum sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu kayu.

Sorot mata seseorang yang mengamati dari sudut tersembunyi, hanya diam dengan tatapan benci.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu.

Nampak sosok dari Cozart yang sedang berdiri menatap langit kelabu di atas sana. Rambut merah serta kemeja hitamnya agak basah karena terjangan gerimis barusan, namun tak mengoyahkan pria ini.

Dihadapannya, 2 batu nisan dengan nama yang sangat dikenalnya.

Ingatannya melalang kembali pada tragedi saat badai mengamuk.

Erina sudah mati.

Gadis itu ditemukan bunuh diri di kamarnya dengan keadaan lehernya yang ditusuk sebuah pecahan vas kristal yang berada di tangannya.

Sepertinya ia memecahkan vas bunga red rose yang ada dikamarnya itu, buktinya mawar-mawar yang malang itu teronggok layu dilantai dingin.

Giotto tak percaya itu dan menganggap bahwa itu trik oleh orang yang membunuh Erina, karena Erina yang dikenalnya tak akan mungkin dengan mudah melenyapkan nyawa sendiri.

'Heh, kau memang tidak tau apa-apa Giotto.' pikir Cozart.

Dan nisan di sebelahnya, orang yang telah membutakan sahabatnya.

Ariana, beristirahat selamanya disamping kakak tersayangnya.

Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Giotto dan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Hal yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah Ariana sebenarnya selalu iri dan cemburu pada Erina karena Erina jauh lebih lama mengenal Giotto karena mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Ia kira dengan menikah dengan Giotto maka ia akan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Egois. Itulah sifat asli Ariana.

Dan ia tau, Ariana memiliki hubungan dengan pelaku kebakaran rumah asuhan yang menyebabkan Erina cacat fisik maupun mental. Ayah angkat Ariana (namun bukan ayah angkat Erina juga) adalah boss mafia musuh dari Vongola. Ia berencana akan membunuh Giotto bila pernikahan Ariana telah dilangsungkan

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memberi celah untuk kematian sahabatku, Ariana." kata Cozart dingin.

Lalu pandangannya beralih pada nisan Erina.

Cozart lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi lukisan yang dulu diberikan nya pada Erina.

"Padahal saat itu aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat Ariana sebelum kuberikan ini padamu, Erina." kata Cozart sambil memandangi lukisan itu dengan tatapan sedih.

Rupanya ia melukis Erina secara diam-diam saat Erina sedang melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Gadis yang aku cintai, selamanya, hanya dirimu."

Hembusan angin yang memainkan helaian kelopak lily yang menghiasi makam, seolah memberi tau. Langit mulai kehilangan cahaya nya di bumi.

_._

_._

_._

_Langit..._

Dimataku semua nya sama saja.

Putih, hitam, abu-abu.

Namun saat semua berlalu, yang tersisa hanya kegelapan.

Kosong, kelam tak mendasar.

Hingga aku tersiksa akan kerinduan pada sang _langit_.

.

.

.

The END

* * *

**Thanks bagi yang sudah mau baca. (_ _)**


End file.
